A New Beginning
by doc-trigger
Summary: Chapter 12 up! Its Jesse's first week at CGH, but is he hiding something? Sorry everyone, but this story's on vacation. I'm really not that motivated to continue it at this time.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first ever fanfic, so please r/r. Flames if needed. Please don't be like me, constantly reading for five seconds to see if I like it or not. But if you must, go ahead.  
  
Summery: Its Jesse's first week at CGH, but is he hiding something?  
  
Disclaimers: The characters Dr. Mark Sloan, Lt. Steve Sloan, Dr. Amanda Bentley, Dr. Jack Stewart, Dr. Jesse Travis, Deloris, and Norman do not belong to me. Drat, oh well. I'm just borrowing then for some fun, although I highly doubt that they'll enjoy it. I'm still thinking about returning them in tip-tip shape.  
  
The short young man with tousled blond hair made his way out of the elevator and up to reception.  
  
" Um, hello, I'm Jesse Travis, were can I find a Nor.." He stopped a moment to try and remember the mans name.  
  
" Norman Briggs, and you must be that new intern, we're pleased to have you here, his office is down the hall and to the right." Replies the receptionist.  
  
" Thank you," said Jesse as he left reception and walked don the hall. " Good luck," she called after him, " and be careful!" The last comment was enough to send him flying back into the elevator, but he just waved and kept walking. After about a minute of searching, he found what he was looking for and tapped lightly on the door.  
  
" Yes," came the hoarse response as Jesse quietly opened the door. Inside was a short, fidgety man, around his size. He turned around to see who the visitor was and he just rolled his eyes.  
  
" Look, I'm telling you for the last time, I will not buy any of your Boy Scout cookies, or whatever else you're selling. Now get out!" Jesse shrank slightly at the outburst, but stayed where he was.  
  
" Mr. Briggs, I'm Jesse T." he couldn't get any further before he was cut off by Norman.  
  
" Jesse Travis, th-the intern, I'm sorry, I-I just thought.." Norman was quiet red by the time he had cut himself off and then got a suspicious gleam in his eyes. " Travis, how old are you?"  
  
" 24 sir, it's okay, I get that a lot. Sorry to drop in like this, and I know I'm not supposed to be here until tomorrow.." He was cut off again by Norman. 'Boy, this guy really likes to intrude,' thought Jesse, though it did save him an explanation.  
  
" That's alright. We're pleased to have you on staff here. I was very impressed with your resume." With that the meeting began. Norman had begun to like the young intern, but what happened next might have totally changed his perspective of the young man.  
  
Jesse jumped out of his seat, starting to turn a little green. " Where's the." he couldn't finish the sentence before his lunch came tumbling out.  
  
" Down the hall!" Jesse ran like crazy, paying no attention to the odd glances that he was getting. He finally reached his destination and ran into the first stall that came into view.  
  
Dr. Jack Stewart came in just in time to hear Jesse's breakfast and maybe even some of last nights dinner come out. He rushed into the stall to find Jesse leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath, when he suddenly jolted back towards the toilet, totally oblivious to the older man standing over him. Jack grimaced at the sound that fallowed and walked slowly towards the kid, just as he fell into a heap on the floor.  
  
" Hey kid, you okay?" " I'm not a kid, I'm an intern," came the reply as he tried to stand up on obviously shaky legs. " Need some help?" Jesse shook his head right before falling to the floor again. Jack reached out his hand, " Jack Stewart." Jesse stared at it for a second before reaching his own hand out. " Jesse, Jesse Travis." He said as Jack pulled him to his feet.  
  
" I'm sorry, but did I hear right? Are you the famous Jesse Travis who has gotten Norman's mouth going for the past two months, 'cause he talked enough before you came along, but." Jack rolled his eyes in agitation. " Oh, and there's a pool of whatever that gunk was, waiting for you in Norman's office. Man the hospitals going to be talking about this for days!"  
  
" Sorry, but am I really that famous around here?" " You bet, especially after the stunt that you just pulled." Jesse turned red and stared down at his shoes. When he looked back up, Jack was laughing and threw him a paper towel to wipe the remains of the 'food' from his face. " Hey kid, did you eat the hospital food or something?" " No," was the only reply as he walked down the hall, back into Norman's office.  
  
Sorry its so short, I swear I'll update real soon, but for now, I'd just like to say, the same words as Martin Gaylord said, " Ta-ta," From Food fight. 


	2. Greetings

Hey, I'm back. If your wondering, the only reason I updated so quickly is because I already had chapters one and two already written, just had to re- write them. So sit back and enjoy, here's chapter two.  
  
Authors note: Thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. And believe me, the torment of Jesse Travis had just begun. Waa-haa-ha. Sorry, just a little excited. Oh, and in response to Jinxed, the reason I didn't start a new sentence whenever someone spoke (I always start a new sentence whenever someone speaks) was because I've never written a fic before and had to upload the story like, a zillion times before I got it like that, but I promise, this time it will be better.  
  
All disclaimers still apply. Sob, sob.  
  
Chapter two-Greetings  
  
Jack fallowed the young man down the hall, something was defiantly bugging the intern, years with Mark had taught him that, but he didn't know what. Jesse still looked pale as made his was into Normans office and grabbed the mop that was already set out for him.  
  
'Great, my first day here and I vomit everywhere. But how'd they track me down so fast. Shit, I knew I should have flew on a privet plane.' Jesse kept thinking before Norman spoke up.  
  
" Your done, now, we wont have anymore accidents will we?" Norman said, quite irritated.  
  
" Hey, he's not a little boy you know, and you of all people should now you cant hold that kind of stuff in," came the response from the doorway before Jesse could nod.  
  
" Fine, but just get out, and next time, make sure you're not in my office."  
  
Jesse put the mop down and left, paying no attention to Jack.  
  
" Hey kid, how you feel' in?"  
  
" Better," Jesse still kept his face down as though there was something he didn't want to show the older doctor.  
  
" C'mon, I want you to meet my friends. Anyway, I bet you would like to meet your mentor, wouldn't you?"  
  
" Sure, who are they?" He asked looking up, but he didn't dare meet Jack's gaze.  
  
" Well, there's Amanda," Jack's face lit up at the thought of her, even though he knew she would never go out with him.  
  
" Oh, um, you mean Dr. Bentley, the Head of pathology here, right?"  
  
" Mhm, then there's Mark, that would be your mentor,"  
  
" Dr. Sloan, Chief of Internal Medicine? Really?" Jesse's face lit up, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
" Yeah, you did some research didn't you?"  
  
" Mhm, just wanted to make sure I knew everyone's name when I got here." The young man blushed slightly; he knew it was odd to remember everyone's name before you even get there.  
  
" Well, and the last person on my list is Steve, Marks son."  
  
" S-Steve, y-you mean the cop, the homicide detective?"  
  
" Yeah, and I thought you only knew the doctors." Jack was laughing until he saw the haunted look on Jesse's face. That was enough to prove to Jack that the intern was defiantly hiding something, he just wished he knew what it was. He paused a little while before continuing.  
  
" So, you wan 'a go meat em?"  
  
Jesse jumped at the sound of his voice, and then just nodded.  
  
" Well then, lets get going, first stop, pathology!"  
  
The intern fallowed, not really paying attention to where he was going until Jack came to a halt in front of a set of doors. Jesse had been deep in thought before suddenly bumping into Jack.  
  
" Here we are," Jack opened the door and was greeted by two smiling faces.  
  
" Hey, look what the cat dragged in!" chuckled Steve.  
  
" Shut up, I want you two to meet someone," he looked around, but found that the man wasn't behind him anymore, so he looked out the door to find Jesse standing there, just waiting. " You can come in you know,"  
  
Jesse stepped inside the room and slightly smiled up at the two people.  
  
" Who's that, your baby cousin?" Steve laughed and stared down at the short man in front of him.  
  
" Steve, hold your tongue, Jack, I apologize for him, and we'd be happy to meet your litt.I mean, friend,"  
  
It took all of Steve's strength not to burst out in laughter, but that ended when he received a hard nudge from Amanda's elbow, so he decided to just leave it.  
  
" This is Jesse Travis, the new intern."  
  
" OH, Jesse, please make Norman shut up, he hasn't stopped yapping since your resume came in, make it stop!" Steve wined and closed his ears in mock agony.  
  
Jesse smiled slightly, but left it at that.  
  
" Amanda here practically lives with the stiffs," chuckled Jack.  
  
" I do not, you know Jesse, most of my interns faint at the sight of a corpse."  
  
He just shrugged and took a big gulp, " I'm used to 'em," he said at he started staring at the floor again.  
  
" Hey guys, Amanda, I'd like to look over that autopsy report." Came the friendly familiar voice as the older doctor entered the room.  
  
" Hey Mark, I'd like you to meet, the famous Jesse Travis!" Cheered Jack as Mark came into the room.  
  
" Oh, Jesse, let me ask you one question, did you put some kind of talking powder or something onto your resume, 'cause Norman hasn't stopped talking since it came in. And if you did, do you have an antidote?" Mark asked cheerfully.  
  
Jesse didn't know how to reply, so he just shrugged.  
  
" Um, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Sloan, um, when does my shift start?"  
  
" I thought that was in your packet."  
  
" It was, but I kind of lost it," he said, with a guilty look on his face.  
  
" It starts at 7 AM, be here bright and early Dr. Travis,"  
  
" Sure thing, see yah tomorrow." Came the reply as he left the room.  
  
" You know, I keep getting the feeling that he's hiding something. How about you Mark?" Asked Jack, concern written all over his face.  
  
" Yeah, me to, but I cant quite put my finger on it." 


	3. Information

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, been having a bunch of tests this weak, for all the grammar/spelling, I blame my computer for that one, and the short chapters, I'll try and make them longer. Oh well, enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews and advice, I'll try to use it, but I'm not promising anything.  
  
All disclaimers still apply, boo, hoo.  
  
Chapter 3-First day blues  
  
Jesse drove to his apartment, all the while thinking of different ways of staying hidden, but still be able to attend classes and go to work. He did feel kind off bad about lying to Dr. Sloan, but he had to do it. Hadn't really lost his schedule and greetings letter, he had torn them up and shredded them.  
  
And the cop, he was just going to mess things up, now he was in even more trouble. They had warned him to stay away from the cops, and the Sloan's were famous, now what would he do?  
  
Jesse parked his car got out, and silently pried that his family and the friendly co-workers didn't pay the price.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back at the hospital, the gang was sitting in the doctor's lounge, a cup of coffee in each pair of hands, all leaning to see the autopsy report.  
  
" It's obvious that he died of sever head trauma." Said Amanda; even though she knew that here words fell on def ears. They had been poring over that file for the last hour, with only a few words to explain one thing or another to Steve.  
  
Finally Steve sat up and stretched his sore muscles. He groaned at the prospect of solving a case with no clues and no suspect. And to add to that, the person was still a John Doe, 'this is so annoying' he thought to himself, 'it's the fifth one this week'.  
  
" So, let me sum this up, you have had 15 murders, all the victims died of sever head trauma, all John Doe's, and all clueless?!" Asked Jack.  
  
" Yep, that's pretty much it." Answered a now completely tired and irritated Steve.  
  
" Hey, lets take our minds off the case for just a moment, shall we," chipped in Mark, who was all too familiar with his son's tone of voice.  
  
" Yeah, and anyway, there's something about Jesse that just doesn't seem right," added Amanda.  
  
" Like what?" asked Steve, happy to finally get his mind off the case.  
  
" Like the way I found him this after noon." Stated Jack.  
  
" And how's that?" came Marks intrigued voice from the couch.  
  
" In the bathroom, practically hugging the toilet." Answered Jack, still trying to find out why he found the intern like that. Whatever he ate couldn't have been that bad, could it?  
  
" He didn't eat the hospital food did he?" came Amanda's amused question as all eyes fell on Steve.  
  
" What?" was the only mock-confused reply.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jesse slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't feel right using the elevator, its not that he liked walking, it was the fact it might be rigged.  
  
He fidgeted slightly with his keys until he found the right one, and pushed it into the keyhole. Slowly opening the door he peeked in. 'Good, nothings out of order, and no bombs.'  
  
Entering the house with a bit more caution, he found a note on the table.  
  
Hey Travis, we know were you live, and you've been talking to the cops, bad idea Travis, you've got life's on the line.  
  
Jesse shuddered and started taking the note over to the shredder when something else fell out. He picked it up and his jaw dropped. They were pictures of his parents, a few cousins, and the three doctors with the cop that he meat today. Another cold chill raced up Jesse's spine, ' they knew everything!' was his only thought as he raced to the shredder and watched the papers turn into tiny strips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Steve looked at the file he was holding and ran his hand over his face. He was sitting in one of the chairs in Marks office and kept getting distracted with all the little toys and whatever else that stuff was.  
  
" Dad, let me ask you two things," asked Steve, slightly agitated again.  
  
" Sure,"  
  
" One, do you really need all this stuff, and two, don't you require for the students and staff to put their living quarters in here?" He was looking over Jesse's resume, he was like the perfect human, but it didn't say where he lived.  
  
" To answer your first question Steve, your dad doesn't need it for his job, but it has sentimental value. As for the second question, no they don't need to put it in, that's optional." Came Jack's reply as he entered the room holding yet another file. Steve groaned, but then he saw how thin it was and wondered why it was even here.  
  
" I got those files you wanted Mark,"  
  
" Oh, a thanks Jack, um, where's Amanda?" Asked Mark, who wanted Amanda present as they looked over the file.  
  
" There was a car pileup, she's up to her head with work." Answered Jack, taking a seat in Marks chair.  
  
" Well then, I guess we'll have to start without here, now lets see," Mark opened the file to find only one sheet of paper.  
  
" Jack, is this it? There has to be more!" Came Marks astonished voice.  
  
" Yep, said he couldn't get anymore if I wanted to keep it legit"  
  
" Jack, were exactly did you get this?" said Steve, who was getting slightly suspicious.  
  
" Hey, you have your family I have mine," was the only stern reply from Jack as he leaned back into the chair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jesse stood in his living room staring at nothing in particular. This was such a mess, if only he hadn't met that Stewart guy, it would all be fine. Now he could only think of what they would do to him, or worse, what they would do to his family.  
  
'Maybe I can fix this, but how? They know where I live, where I work. But were are they getting their information, they couldn't have gotten it legally, could they?'  
  
Jesse jumped a mile when he heard a tap on the door. He could feel his pulse rising and then slowing down as he heard the voice from the other side.  
  
" Hey Jesse, open up, I know your in there, I just want to ask you something," came the landlords worried voice.  
  
" I'm coming." Answered Jesse as his heart rate lowered to a steady beat.  
  
He slowly opened the door to see a professionally dressed woman. She might have been in her sixties, but she was probably the most on task and friendly person Jesse knew at the moment, and that helped, even if it was just for moral support.  
  
" Hi, come in, um, I've got the rent money right here, um, let me go get it." Stated, not sure about what else to say.  
  
" I'm not here about that, look, I didn't ask before, but I'm going to ask now. Jesse, why don't you want your name and address in the phone book? Your always here, why don't you go out somewhere, bring a girl home?"  
  
He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. Jesse started staring at the floor again, trying to think of something to say.  
  
" Ok, you don't have to tell me now, but please, get whatever it is that's bothering you off your chest, even if its not to me," she started to leave when she turned and said, " and I do want that rent money."  
  
Jesse picked it up off the kitchen counter and gave her the envelope, " Happy Birthday Ms. Meyer." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
Her face lit up, none of her residence ever remembered her birthday, it was a nice feeling, " Thank you Jesse, have a nice day." She turned and left the apartment, leaving Jesse alone to think.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" So, Jesse's been living in LA for about a month now right?" asked Amanda as they walked out of pathology about seven hours later.  
  
" Mhm, we got some more information from the police station after we read over what Jack brought from his anonymous source." Stated Mark. " He has no criminal record whatsoever, and like Steve said before, he's like the perfect human. Straight A's, he graduated top of class in high school and collage, he even saved a life or two before med school."  
  
" So what do you think is bothering him?" asked Amanda.  
  
" Honey, I truly have no idea. Now on a just as irritating note, the serial killer we're dealing with."  
  
" Hm, Mark, as I told you earlier, nothing unusual came out of the autopsy, no clues, nothing."  
  
" I know," said Mark as the two walked into the doctor's lounge, just to be greeted by two more glum faces. 


	4. First day Blues

Hey thanks for all the great reviews, and to answer Anin, yes, the third chapter of this story was posted in two other places, but that was because I kind of messed up when downloading it, so um, yeah. Ok, I wan' a make a comment about flames, they are allowed, but only about the story, don't criticize my spelling and grammar, especial when it's mainly in chapter 2. Also, for chapter 3, the title is Information, not First day Blues, I kind of messed up with that. Now, here comes the real First day Blues. And thanks to all of you who are staying with me throughout this story. Enjoy.  
  
All disclaimers still apply.  
  
Chapter 4-First day Blues  
  
Mark walked down the hall towards the doctor's lounge to see the sign in sheet. He had been looking everywhere for Jesse, but couldn't seem to find him. The young intern was supposed to have been at the hospital half an hour ago. To Marks surprise, Jesse had signed in two hours ago.  
  
" Where can he be?"  
  
" You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," came Jack's cheery voice from the doorway.  
  
" Hi Jack, and I suppose you have some good news?"  
  
"I guess, if you wan' a call it that." Said Jack he lowered his head to study his suddenly very interesting shoes.  
  
" What's wrong, you don't look very pleased anymore?" Asked Mark with growing concern.  
  
" Well, I really should have told you earlier, but see I wasn't really sure if it would turn out like this, but I uh, have this friend in Colorado, and he's been looking for a doctor who he knows to own this clinic with, and um, he accepted me." Jack was now staring intently at his shoes.  
  
" Oh, so when are you leaving? And this is legal isn't it?" Asked Mark as his face feel.  
  
" In a few weeks and yeah, it's legal."  
  
Just then, Jesse walked into the doctor's lounge and fell onto the couch. He looked exhausted. ' It had been a while since I've done anything like that. When I had been back in Minnesota, nothing like this had ever happened. LA is a tough place to work in, but I can't move now, not again, it would be too obvious. What kind of hospital are they running here anyway, back in Minnesota, there was at least one other doctor on call.' Thought Jesse, quite irritated now.  
  
" Jesse, were you?" asked Mark.  
  
The young man jumped a mile at the sound of someone else's voice; he had thought he was the only one in the room. Then again, he probably wouldn't have noticed a heard of elephants either.  
  
" Um, surgery," he mumbled, not wanting to look at the older doctor's face.  
  
" What! This is your first day here, you shouldn't be doing that, you should get another doctor!" erupted Mark, he was furious; interns didn't do that sort of thing on their first day. Actually, they didn't do it at all.  
  
" I was the only doctor on call, what was I supposed to do? Anyway, he's up in recovery now, he should be fine, but I'm looking out for an infection just in case." Said Jesse coolly, and with that, left the room, chart in hand, and headed down to recovery.  
  
" Wow, I didn't know you could do that," said an amused Jack as he started to chuckle, " you know, in all the years I've known you, you've never yelled at anyone."  
  
Mark gave Jack a hard glare, " now, back to you,"  
  
" Um, well, I've got rounds, see yah," with that Jack ran out the door and out of sight.  
  
After Jack's mad dash, Mark also left the lounge and headed down to recovery to see how the patient was doing, when he got there, he was totally astonished. Jesse was writing something down in the chart; the young man went over to the IV stand and fidgeted with it for a little while before he was satisfied. After that, he put the chart back and left the room, heading over to reception. He didn't even notice Mark as he slipped into the room.  
  
Mark picked up the man's chart and looked at it in bewilderment. The kid was good. Everything that was needed was noted in the chart. He really was a good doctor. Just then, Jesse returned with a nurse.  
  
" Oh, hi Dr. Sloan, um, will you excuse me, we've got a room set up for him on the third floor. If you want you can come, but as I said earlier, he's going to be fine, you can check him over yourself if you'd like." Said Jesse, no emotion evident in his voice.  
  
" Um, no, just having a little look." Said Mark, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Jesse and the nurse moved over to the gurney and wheeled the man out of the room, leaving Mark in total aw.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Steve sat at his desk in the precinct, looking over some recent notes from the last murder, ' whoever this guy is, he's good,' thought Steve with a sigh, ' a knock on the head and that's that.'  
  
He took out another folder; this one was labeled JOHN DOH 15, the latest victim. ' Maybe I can find a connection, but I've tried that before, at least we finally got their identities, now I can change the file labels, great, well, here I go again.'  
  
The victims were a bus driver, a doctor, a lawyer, a traffic officer, a lifeguard, a teacher, a plumber, a hair stylist, a computer engineer, a mailman, a secretary, a housewife, an architect, and an accountant. ' This is so bizarre,' thought Steve, 'none of them are connected in anyway, are they?'  
  
This was probably Steve's most confusing case ever. What made it even worse was the new doctor, but like he had told his father when he had walked into the lounge with Amanda, they didn't find anything unusual, except maybe the fact that the kid was so perfect. 'But what if he was connected to the crimes, maybe that's why he's trying to keep his distance? Or maybe he knows who the killers are?' Then a rational thought hit Steve, 'maybe he just knew one of the victims or was shy.' So, for maybe the tenth time that day, Steve picked up all his notes and started going through them from the beginning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Amanda sat in the doctor's lounge, sipping a cup of coffee, which she had to admit, was getting cold and discussing. She was looking over her autopsy notes again, 'this is getting so annoying. Well, at least now there are suspects, but theirs still no connection between the victims.' She let out a heavy sigh and put down the notes, leaning back into the coach. ' What if there was no connection, maybe the killer is a psycho or something?'  
  
To get her mind off the murder, she stood up and left for pathology, she still had to do quiet a few more autopsies on the car pileup victims, ' Yep, this will help for sure.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jesse ran a hand through his hair. His first patient here, and he was going to be fine. All of his problems seemed to disappear, but just for a little while. He picked up the chart again and started looking through it when he heard a groan escape the man's lips.  
He quickly put down the chart and walked over to his patient. Now this was something he hadn't expected, but when Jesse had reached him, he was unconscious again.  
  
Jesse bowed his head and walked back to the chair that he had dumped the chart on. He was at least hoping to get the man's name so that he could contact his relatives. 'Oh well, I'll just have to wait then. I wonder if Dr. Sloan is still mad at me?'  
Just then, Mark popped his head in, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. Boy was he embarrassed.  
  
" Um, mind if I come in?" he asked, by now he was totally flushed.  
  
Jesse looked up from the chart and found his mentor staring straight at him.  
  
" Sure, i...if you want to." Jesse looked back on the chart and scribbled something down before putting it back into its container. " Ah, what would you like to see? Or did I miss a class, if I did I'm sorry, I was really busy and it probably slipped my mind." He was in partial pleading mode and was giving his mentor a scared look.  
  
" No, you didn't miss any classes, I just came up here to check out the patient, and apologize."  
  
"For what?" Jesse had gone back over to the IV stand and was making sure everything was accurate.  
  
" For yelling at you down stairs, I really shouldn't have."  
  
" Oh, that's ok, I got that a lot back were I went to med school, just not for the same reasons." Said Jesse, a sheepish grin now on his own face, but as Mark noted seemed to have been plastered there while he wasn't facing him.  
  
" So, where did you learn to work like that?"  
  
" Hmm, I don't know, guess I just picked it up at work," stated Jesse with a shrug as he turned to leave the room; the fake smile had vanished from his face.  
  
" Um, what happened to him?" asked Mark nodding his head towards the patient.  
  
" Car accident, thankfully the ambulance got to him in time, who knows what would have happened if it had arrived a few minutes later." He gave a small shudder and turned the corner for the elevators. 


	5. Memories

Hey, sorry for that LOOOONG delay in updateing the story, but I've been haveing a lot of problems with it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and that it was worth that wait. I'd also like to give a BIG thanks to Britt-Angle, for being my beta reader, and if you do find errors in this story, they're my fault. Britt-Angle had to put up will a lot of mistakes, and I praise her for not yelling at me in her e-mails. Wait a minute, what are you doing still reading this, go on and read the story!!!  
  
  
  
Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5-Memories  
  
Steve slumped over his pile of paperwork, he knew he wasn't going to get any of it done. At least not while he was trying to find the 'Public Serial Killer' Not a very creative name, he knew, but it suited the killer. Again the idea that Jesse was in on the killings flashed through his mind. He knew that it was odd, when his dad had told him how Jesse had reacted with the emergency patient and had said he picked up the skill at work, it made him wonder exactly what kind of work he was in. No normal doctor, or intern at that, could react like that. He stood up from his desk and walked down to forensics to see if they had found anything. So far, the CSI team hadn't uncovered a fingerprint match, and the bits that they had found, weren't any help. Then again, even if they did find prints, it was probably of a tourist. All the victims seemed to have dropped dead in the streets.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jesse shifted uneasily in the elevator. He had been able to get away from Mark, but that probably wouldn't last long, especially when the man was his mentor and teacher. His pool of problems was rapidly growing into an ocean. His worst problems were the maniacs and their threats on his family and people around him, some of which he didn't even know.  
  
Just then the elevator stopped and a swarm of people came in. After the sudden change in scenery, Jesse returned to his thoughts. He also knew that the car crash victim that had come in earlier was no accident, it was a message, a warning. 'Great' he thought 'Just great!' At the next stop of the elevator, Jesse got out into the parking garage and walked to his car. Thankfully he had found a nice spot only a few feet away from the elevator. Before getting in, he made a quick check for a bomb or anything else out of the ordinary. He got in, but before he could start the car, he found a small piece of paper on the dashboard. Jesse gave a small groan before picking it up. His stomach gave a funny little jerk as he picked it up and slowly opened it.  
  
Hey Travis, did you get our little present. Heard you saved him. Oh well, that won't last long, now will it? Wait, .... is that a flat line I hear? Bye, bye, Travis.  
  
Jesse's jaw dropped, he didn't have enough time to think before he jumped out of his car and ran toward the stairs, knowing it would probably take forever for the elevator to come.  
  
He dashed madly up the stairs. 'What if he was too late? What if he didn't get there in time?' A bunch of questions were swirling in his head. By now he was going two stairs at a time, almost tripping over his own feet. He had reached the third floor when he heard the alarm going off and the loud speaker saying, CODE BLUE, ROOM 394, CODE BLUE, ROOM 394. He was still wearing his lab coat, so he rushed into the room and went to the nearest nurse.  
  
" Whats going on? What happened?"  
  
" We don't know, he was stable a few minutes ago."  
  
Jesse didn't have enough time to think, he knew what to do. He put on a pair of gloves, grabbed the defibrillators   
  
and started working.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jack walked up to the nurse's station not knowing what to do next. He was totally bored and his shift had ended a few minutes ago, but he didn't want to go home. The basketball game started at 8:00pm, but it was only 3:00am in the morning, so he had decided to stay and wait for Mark's shift to end. 'Anyway, I still have to tell Steve and Amanda, my, um, futur plans. What are they going to think?' Jack kept going over different ways of telling them. He felt like a high school boy, going over different ways of asking the girl of his dreams to the dance.   
  
Jack turned around and let his forehead rest on the wall. He started makeing his way to Amanda's path lab just in time to see Jesse going into the doctor's lounge, a grim look upon his face. Jack hurried after him, 'There is always the excuse that I went there to get needed some coffee if he gets suspicious of me always following him around.'  
  
He went in and headed straight for the coffee, by the time Jack reached it, he realized he did need it. He poured some coffee into his cup and went to sit down next to the young man on the couch. The intern was holding his cup and stared into it as if it could tell him the answer to all his problems.  
  
" What's up?" asked Jack. Jesse just shrugged in response. Jack wasn't even sure Jesse was paying attention.  
  
" So," Jack began " you like it here?" He just received another shrug from Jesse.  
  
  
  
Jack stared at the young doctor. There was something about Jesse that reminded him of himself. Jesse looked nothing like him. He was short with tousled blond hair, streaked with brown. In Jack's point of view, probably in many others too, he still looked like a kid. Though he had to admit, based on what he'd read and heard about him, he worked like a   
  
matured doctor, maybe even a miracle worker. He knew that many other doctors wouldn't have been as efficient to have been able to save the car accident vicim's victim's life.  
  
But at that moment, Jack wasn't sure what Jesse looked like. He seemed like an older, more matured doctor, trying desperately to save a patient. But then appeared as a child, lost and deprived of faith and love. Jack wondered what had happened to the kid to make him like this. He couldn't have always been like that, thought Jack.  
  
" Do you have a good life here Dr. Stewart?" asked Jesse grimly, suddenly jolting Jack out of space. The young man still   
  
seemed to be miles away as Jack gave Jesse a curious glance before answering.  
  
" Yeah, sure, why do you ask?"  
  
" Never take it for granted." Said Jesse in the same blank voice as if he hadn't heard Jack. He took a sip of his coffee and started staring into it again.  
  
Jack gave Jesse another curious look before stating his own question to somehow get Jesse's attention.  
  
" How's your patient?"  
  
At that, Jesse looked up at Jack before standing up, tears welling up in his eyes. He walked toward the coffee machine and poured himself another cup of coffee.  
  
" Make your choices wisely Dr. Stewart, it could make the difference between life or death for an innocent man." Jesse gulped down his coffee and left the room, leaving a bewildered Jack on the couch.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mark let out a sigh as he entered pathology. Poor Jesse, loosing a patient so suddenly.  
  
" Oh, hi Mark, um, I'll have the autopsy done by this afternoon, but the lab results are due back by tomorrow morning." Said Amanda as she covered up another John Doe.  
  
" Sure, Amanda, I'm kind of worried about Jesse."  
  
" Hmm, I know what you mean, can you imagine your first day here and losing a patient like that. It's gotta hurt. But Mark, I   
  
have to admit, I'm not really sure about him, I mean, what if he had something to do with the murders?"  
  
" Yeah, I know. But you should have seen him as he left the OR. He almost cried, and that was genuine, and I should know. Though, I'm not sure why, he acted so professional while he operated." Said Mark, as he drifted off into his own personal train of thought before Steve's voice pulled him out.  
  
" Nothing, absolutely nothing!" He growled " this case is driving me nuts!" He whipped his hand over his face in an attempt to get rid of the stress lines.  
  
" Are you serious? You couldn't find any clues?" Asked Amanda, who was also getting quite irritated by the case.  
  
" Well, we did background checks on the victims to see if they had spouses and it turns out that none of them have ever known at least on of them, let alone near each other." Said Steve as he fell into the chair behinde Amanda's desk.  
  
" Have you checked other family and friends?" asked Mark.  
  
" Not yet, but I doubt it will lead us anywhere." Steve let his head rest in his hands as he tried to stay awake. He had been trying to find something, anything, to help uncover the killer.  
  
" Want an aspirin?" his fathers sympathetic words rang through his head with bang. Ah, salvation! he thought.  
  
" Thanks." Steve took the small packet and dumped the two small pills into his mouth.  
  
" Well, I'd better go find Jesse, he looked pretty broken up when I last sawhim, see ya later,   
  
" Mark stepped out of the room and went in search of the young man.  
  
His first stop was the doctor's lounge, but as he expected, Jesse wasn't there. Mark checked most of the hospital before he decided to look in the parking garage. It didn't take long to find Jesse sitting shaking against the side of his car. Mark slowly walked up to him and stopped at his feet.  
  
" You alright?" asked Mark sympathetically.  
  
Jesse jumped before looking up into his mentor's face. "Dr. Sloan, oh, hi, um," Jesse stuttered as he got up and starting wiping away his tears, "I…I'm fine. Ah, just about to go home." He was pale as he walked around to the driver's side. Mark could see Jesse's eye's were red from crying, he couldn't let him go home like that, he wouldn't feel right.  
  
" What's wrong Jesse?" asked Mark in a gentle voice.  
  
" Dr. Sloan, I… I really should be getting home now" said Jesse, trying to keep the pain out of his voice, and the tears out of his eyes. He got into his car and started driving home, leaving Mark in the garage.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
" I'm still worried about Jesse, what's got him so troubled?" Mark asked nobody in particular.  
  
" I don't know, but he really got me thinking." Said Jack, remembering the 'conversation' he and Jesse just had.  
  
" Really, I never knew that was possible." Came Amanda's amused voice from the doorway, a file at hand.  
  
" Ha, ha, ha, your so funny. I'm serious; you know the last thing he said to me was? 'Make your choices wisely Dr. Stewart, it could make the difference between life or death for an innocent man.'" Jack gave a small shudder at the thought" It was kind'a weird."  
  
" Really." Mark said, now quite intrigued. " Well that's odd."  
  
" Tell me about it." sighed Jack " What do you think he meant?"  
  
" Well, maybe it had something to do with his patients death. Mark, I got the lab to hurry up on the test results, here, I think you'll find it quite interesting."  
  
" Wait a minute, his patient died?" asked Jack, who obviously hadn't heard.  
  
" Yep." replied Amanda with a nod.  
  
  
  
Mark took the file and quickly scanned it over, looking at the normal and the different contents of the man's body. What he saw shocked him.  
  
" Ketamine, you found ketamine in his blood?!"  
  
" What in the world is..." Started Steve before Jack cut him off.  
  
" It's a drug that veterinarians use during surgery on the animals. It has a lot of different bad affects on a person though. Like muscle rigidity, violent behavior, hallucinations, or even death." said Jack sadly nodding his head. " I had a friend who got high off of it, he was in a coma for 13 years before his wife finally took him off life support."  
  
" I still don't get it, how did that kill him?"  
  
" Well, it's also used as a muscle relaxant your hearts a muscle Steve. And like Jack said, it can cause death." said Amanda.   
  
"Wait a minute, didn't the precinct have a meeting on illegal drugs?"  
  
" Yeah, well, the captain had me undercover, so I couldn't go. Too bad." Sighed Steve in mock discouragement  
  
" What really confuses me is Jesse. I'm kind'a worried about him." Said Jack.  
  
" You know, I seem to remember Jesse from somewhere, but, oh yeah, now I know." Said Steve as he snapped his fingers.  
  
" Where?" asked Amanda, starting to get curious, though she blamed that on her boredom.  
  
" Remember when I went to Minnisota to a conference, and had that slight delay in returning, well, there's an explanation to that. See, there was a little, um, accident. Jesse saved my life dad. I never got to talk to him, he was asleep when I saw him, but it was him."  
  
His father and friends jaws dropped as they stared at Steve.  
  
" Your joking right?" asked Jack  
  
" I'm completely serious." Answered Steve, slightly in awe too.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Jesse slowly maneuvered his car through the Los Angeles traffic. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. It was all beginning to be too much. He looked at the side of the highway. It was a long drop. 'I can easily end this, I can put it all behind me'. But he didn't. He kept on driving, a hundred questions rolling through his head. 'Why are they doing this to me? They could have easily killed me, they had plenty of chances. It's not right. I wish I had never seen that poor woman die. This had all turned into living hell.' Jesse wheeled into the driveway and parked his car. He got out and walked up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
He didn't check for any signs of an intruder or foreign objects. He just wanted to get the whole thing over with, to put it behind him. Why worry, if they do anything to me, it won't matter, I won't have to worry, nobody will care.  
  
Jesse went into his bedroom and took out an old photo album from under the bed. Him and his old school friends had organized it when they were bored. He flipped through it to the seventh grade. That was when they had stopped, he noticed a picture of Stacy, Marcus, Justin, and himself grinning back at him. The beginning of a smile crept onto Jesse's tired features, but quickly faded. He noticed another picture of Justin holding a soccer ball. Boy, how Jesse missed him. Jesse remembered the seventh grade and the tragic events that it brought with it.  
  
Jesse wondered if Justin had woken up, he would have to call Stacy and ask, although he highly doubted it. Then a sudden memory popped into Jesse's head. 'Steve Sloan, I know that name, but from where? Jesse pondered on the subject for a minute before he remembered, seventh grade. I saved the guys life! A lot of good that did me. Never met him though. Maybe I should ask for his help. Maybe he remembers. No, I can't' he thought, Jesse tried to push the tempting idea out of his mind. 'It could end all my troubles, couldn't it, or will it just be the beginning? I can't, I won't do it to him, or his family and friends.'  
  
He closed the album with a sad sigh and put it back under the bed. Jesse fell back into the bed and within minutes, was asleep.  
  
And thats the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, and if not, well, THEN THATS TOO BAD, YOU SHOULDNT   
  
HAVE READ IT IN THAT CASE. I'm just kiddeing, I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Also, to understand the thing with Stacy, Marcus, and Justin, you'll have to read another one of my stories which will come out after this one. I will also update my bio to show future stories and the aproximate time they will come out. That hasnt been done yet, but it will be as soon I can get without my dad kicking me off the computer. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please r/r. Ok, I need to explain something about that ( which I guess, I'm really bad at.) I do except COMMENTS about my spelling and grammer, just no FLAMES. Also, another thanks to Britt-Angel.  
  
Stay tunned for chapter 6!!! comeing soon to a site near you!! Bye!!!! 


	6. Answers

Thanks for the reviews I got. Hope you enjoy this chapter even more with the last on. Again, I have to thank Britt-Angel for reviewing my story, and if there are any mistakes, they are my fault. Oh, I know I said that flames are okey, but I changed my mind. Please, no more flames, if you see that I gave bad s/g, just don't say anything, 'cause I already know. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6- Answers   
  
Steve stepped out of the elevator on his way to his dad's office, just in time to have a stretcher zoom by with Jesse running along side it, yelling out orders and at the same time making quick checks on the patient. Steve followed them to the trauma room where he stopped and looked through the window. Jesse was still next to the patient, who was now off the stretcher and on the trauma room exam/treatment table. He could see that Jesse was handling everything with great skill, agility, and speed. Stepping away from the glass, Steve continued his journey to his dad's office.   
  
When he finally got there, he could tell that Jack, Amanda, and Norman were in the room with his father. He opened the door to find Norman as red as a tomato and Jack and Amanda looking very annoyed.   
  
"What's up?" Asked Steve as he closed the door.   
  
"Dr. Travis, that's what. I want him out of my hospital!" Yelled Norman.   
  
"What? Why?" Steve was now confused and a little unhappy.   
  
"This is the same man who said, and I quote ' we need Travis to be a good, no, great hospital. He is the best I've ever seen! You all need to be more like him! He will bring this hospital's ER to the top, maybe even to the press!'" Said Jack, who was leaning against Marks desk, arms crossed over his chest.   
  
"Norman, he's a great doctor." persisted Amanda.   
  
"Oh, yeah, then why did his patient die of an injection of ketamin. How that got in my hospital, I don't know." Norman gave Mark a cold look, "Mark, you're his mentor, YOU should be looking out for him and everything he does."   
  
"Norman, if it hadn't been for Jesse, that man would have been dead before that, long before that." Said Mark, who was getting annoyed of Norman.   
  
"Fine!" Norman took a deep breath before continuing. "Fine, but keep an eye on him, all of you." With that, Norman stormed out of the room.   
  
Mark sighed and look up at Steve, " So, do you have any good news for us, because, as you can tell, we don't."   
  
"Well, I just saw Jesse, and he's got a new patient. Looks like he's handling everything well, but, that's just from my point of view. As for news on the case, we still didn't come up with anything."   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
"He's haemorrhaging doctor!" screamed a nurse who was standing by the heart monitor.   
  
"Ok, bag him!" Jesse waited impatiently for a second while another nurse brought the equipment. " Defibrillators, one, two, three, CLEAR!" The man's body jerked violently, but thankfully, they got his normal pulse rate back. Jesse sighed with relief before continuing on with his task. " Call the OR and tell them to get ready." Said Jesse, as he watch his co-workers wheel the patient away, before following them into the elevator.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
Mark waited patiently in the OR, wanting to assist in his students work and at the same time, be able to see exactly how he worked. Jack stood beside him, also prepped and ready. They were both surprised to see Jesse as the doctor in charge instead of Dr. Smith, who was more experienced. Instead, Dr. Smith was next to Jesse and listening to his instructions.   
  
Within a few minutes, everyone was working hard to get the patient back in order. Mark listened intently to Jesse, who not even for a minute seemed to get nervous or unsure of himself, or, at least that's what Mark thought. But it was the total opposite, throughout the entire operation, Jesse had been asking himself if he was doing everything right, and if he could do it better.   
  
After the surgery was over, Jesse, Jack, and Mark, all left the OR, tired, bloody, and sweaty.   
  
" So, Mark, what did you think? I for one felt that I could actually relax during the whole thing." Said Jack with a chuckle. " Then again, I usually don't assist in these kinds of operations, and I never plan to do it again. I think I'll stick to those planned ops were there's a 99% chance the patient will live."   
  
" I have to admit, he's good." Said Mark, just as Jesse stopped next to them.   
  
" I'm sorry Dr. Sloan, there was another doctor on call, and I just took the patient. I shouldn't have done that, especially after what happened yesterday and what you told me. Mr. Briggs said he would fire me if I pulled another stint like that. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Said Jesse as he bent his head down.   
  
" Are you crazy kid?! You were great in there." Responded Jack. He was starting to feel sorry for the intern in front of him.   
  
Jesse looked up to stare into Jack's eyes. Well, this is a first, thought Jack, but all that greeted him were pained eye's that were on the verge of tears.   
  
" No, I really shouldn't have. I was risking the patient's life." Said Jesse as he looked back down. "I...I should be leaving now," he looked at his watch before continuing, "I have classes in five minutes." Jesse walked away from the two astonished doctors and made his way toward the classroom that awaited him.   
  
" Jack, I don't understand this. He was great and all he's doing is beating himself up. Any other intern would be praising himself and bragging to any doctor he came by." Mark said as the two followed Jesse into the classroom to be greeted by smiling faces, well, all but one.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
" I still don't get it Amanda, why don't the students have to write down their addresses?" asked Steve.   
  
Both Steve and Amanda were in the path lab looking over Jesse's résumé. They had nothing better to do while Mark and Jack were gone, so they sat in Amanda's lab looking over files.   
  
" As you can well imagine, not all students have wealthy families that can pay for them to have these classes. A lot of them get here on scholarships, so they might feel embarrassed by were they live."   
  
" Great." Exclaimed Steve. He was getting more and more annoyed with his self-assigned case, along with his official one. "You know, Jesse's name isn't even in the phone book? Don't you find that odd?"   
  
" No." she replied, not very interested in the conversation anymore as she took out a file and started flipping through it. Then she whirled around to face him as something he had just said struck her, " You looked for his name in the phone book?!" Steve shrugged in response to the question, so he had been a little bored. He didn't see the big deal in trying to find a name in the phone book. Amanda sighed in agitation before returning to the file.   
  
Steve stood up and started pacing the floor, trying to come up with some way to find the killer, or killers, and at the same time, get more information on Jesse. Just then, his pager went off, and with a sigh, he looked down to look((you might want to use "see" or change the sentence a little so it doesn't have the word look in there twice. Take 'at; out also if you use 'see'.)) at the number. Then a grin spread across his face when he saw it was the station. They had either found information on Jesse, or on the killer. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.   
  
" Steve Sloan..... yeah.....really! That's great! Sure, I'll be down in about half an hour to pick them up. Bye." With that, he picked up his jacket and left Amanda still looking through the file.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************   
  
Jesse quickly got out of his seat as his pager went off in the middle of the class while all the other students were listening intently to Mark. Jack was also there, having had been asked to help explain the complications that could arrive during or after a heart operation.   
  
" Je...Dr. Travis, where do you think you're going?" asked Mark sternly.   
  
" I'm sorry Dr. Sloan, but my patient, his family just got here. Dr. Smith needs me to assist in explaining everything to the family."   
  
"Why, can't he do it on his own?" asked Jack, as the other students turned to stare and whisper.   
  
" No, I have the chart, and the test results will only be delivered to me, sorry, but I really need to go. Could I come later to get all the notes?"   
  
Mark sighed and nodded, then gave a stern look to his students, who abruptly quieted.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************   
  
Jesse quickly exited the room and looked around the hall.   
  
Good, no Dr. Smith.   
  
To be truly honest, Dr. Smith had the chart and knew Jesse had classes. Along with that, the test results would be delivered to any doctor who wanted to see them. But they had paged him. They had needed to talk to him. Jesse knew it was a bad idea to leave, that it was life threatening, that all that would probably happen was that they would shoot him. But he HAD to find out why they were doing this, better yet, why they were doing this to him.   
  
So, as he made his final decision, he rounded the corner to the elevator, and with a sigh of relief to find it empty, took out his cell phone so he could get the location.   
  
************************************************************************************************************   
  
" John! John, wait a minute." Came Marks voice as he ran, well, more like skated, to catch up with Dr. Smith.   
  
" Hi Mark, and to what do I owe this pleasure to?" He asked, a wide grin on his face.   
  
" I was just wondering, why did you take Dr. Travis out of my class? You know perfectly well that he had class, and you also know to keep the patients chart....."   
  
" Mark, Mark, hey, what are you talking about?" He asked, fully aware that he had just cut off his boss. John's questioning gaze now met Mark's confused, and, slightly angered one. John looked down at the chart he was carrying. " Are you talking about that emergency patient that came in today?" With a nod from Mark to assure him they were on the same page, John continued. "I have the chart right here. I was going to give it to Dr. Travis after his class ended.... Wait, why would I pull him out of class, there's no need."   
  
" He...He said that the patient's family was here and that you needed him to assist in something with them." Mark then looked down at his feet, realizingthe stupidity of that statement. John was a great doctor, and wouldn't need an interns consult with a patient.   
  
" That's absurd. We haven't even located where he lives let alone his family."   
  
Mark stared at the other doctor as if he had just declared that he was an alien.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************   
  
Steve turned the corner in his car into the parking lot of the precinct. They had finally got something, finally, a lead, along with some personal information. They could finally get a real start on the investigation. Slamming his car door shut, he practically ran into the precinct. Then, reminding himself that the files wouldn't go anywhere and that it wouldn't matter if he got them that second or in an hour. With that idea in mind, he slowed down and started walking.   
  
" Steve, there you are, I've got the files you wanted." Exclaimed Matt, one of Steve's friends in the major crimes unit. Matt had owed him a favor, even so, he hadn't expected the reports to come in so fast. " Here are the papers you wanted. Oh, and CSI wanted me to tell you that they raised a fingerprint that matched one, Albert Walker."   
  
" Couldn't that have been one of the innocent bystanders?"   
  
" Well, yeah, but how many innocent bystanders do you find that have a rap sheet that can go to Pluto and back to earth?"   
  
Steve whistled in response. He had been expecting results, but not all in one day, and not so much. He looked down at his watch as another grin spread across his face. His father's class should be ending soon, and he wanted to surprise him with the good news.   
  
" Gotta go, thanks Matt. Next time, lunch is on me!"   
  
" Oh no you don't Sloan, you try to make me eat that hospital food one more time, and I arrest you for attempted murder using toxic acids!" Matt laughed as Steve rounded the corner to leave.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
Jesse looked at the all too familiar surroundings. He hated this whole thing. Now, he didn't really care about what was going to happen to him anymore. With a sigh, he started making his way into the obvious death trap. The last thing he had been expecting was to have someone come in behind him and hit him over his head. Then again, he hadn't been expecting a lot of things. For a second, he was glad that the blow hadn't rendered him unconscious, but that didn't last long.   
  
" You've been talk'n Travis." Growled a big man, a scar on his lower lip, and the biggest muscles Jesse had ever seen, but his outfit didn't match the occasion. He was wearing a gray tux and a nice golden striped tie.   
  
" No," Jesse managed to gasp as the big boulder of a man picked him up by his throat. The next thing Jesse knew, he was flying across the pathway. His back hit the wall with a thud, as little stars started twirling around his head. Trying to get up, but failing miserable, he allowed himself to lean against the wall and catch his breath temporally forgetting why he was even there, but was quickly reminded.   
  
This time he was picked up by his hair, which made him scream at how much it hurt. Why are they doing this? I haven't said anything. I haven't done anything. Maybe I can talk to them, maybe I can make them leave...... His thoughts were cut short as he was sent flying once again, and lay sprawled in his recently vacated location. Now his head hurt, along with his chest. He wanted to make a self-diagnosis, but it hurt too much, and all he could do was pant for breath.   
  
" You should have never gone to the Sloans. They'll mess up everything." He said, picking Jesse up once again by the throat. Jesse instinctively reached his hands up to try and remove the offending hands so he could breath, but, yet again, the idea was cut off when a punch landed on his stomach, as he fell to the ground. Then, he had the unfortunate opportunity to make acquentences with the man's boot, which landed on his chest. So, Jesse then decided that he really didn't like that boot. He was given further evidence to prove his idea as it repeatedly decided to continue to assault his already achingribs and stomach. He soon decided to stop fighting the blanket of unconsciousness, that offered total darkness and comfort.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
" Where can he be?!" Mark, Jack, and Amanda had been searching, paging, and phoning the young man since the scene with Dr. Smith. It had been four hours, but there was still no sign of the intern.   
  
" I don't know, maybe...... maybe he went home and turned off his, um, stuff." Said Jack. He had been trying to think of an explanation to the boy's absence, but that was the most logical thing he could thing of.   
  
" But that doesn't make any sense. Why would he go home?!" Asked Amanda. " Steve better get here soon, 'cause we really need his help."   
  
Mark sighed with agitation. This whole case didn't make sense. Why is Jesse so nervous, what would he have to hide, and I highly doubt that he's part of some sort of crime. To his relief, Steve walked out of the elevator that had just arrived, a huge grin spread across his face.   
  
" So, who's the new girl?" Asked Mark, automatically noticing the happy little twinkle in his son's eyes, although he knew it had nothing to do with a lady friend.   
  
" Why do you automatic assume that, if I come in here with a grin on my face, it has something to do with a girl?" Said Steve with a mock pout. " Look, we got new info on the killer. What am I saying.... We practically GOT the killer!"   
  
" What do you mean, practically?" asked Amanda.   
  
" We have his name, home address, and rap sheet, and his prints, among other things. Hey, where's Jesse?"   
  
Jack shrugged, " Don't know, he kinda took off during class."   
  
Steve sighed, he had also gotten information that Jesse had been a 'witness' to one of the crimes back in Illinois. After that, the young man had left for Las Angles. He had a lot more information that he hadn't had enough time to read during his short ride in the elevator. But from the information he had read, and inferring the way Jesse was acting, Albert Walker probably knew what Jesse had seen, and was threatening him.   
  
" When was that?" He asked, starting to get worried about Jesse.   
  
" About...." Mark stopped to look down at his watch. " Four hours ago, why?"   
  
" Jesse's in trouble. I've already put out an APB on Jesse and Albert Walker, if we find one, there's a good chance he'll lead to the other."   
  
" Who's Albert Walker?" Asked Jack.   
  
" Our killer," replied Steve with a grin as he ran back toward the elevator.   
  
***********************************************************************************************************   
  
Jesse woke up with a groan as pain shot through him. It was hard to breath, and his chest and abdomen hurt. With the ever-increasing preasure in his chest, Jesse could tell that he had a punctured lung. With another painful groan he tried to open his eyes and found it surprisingly hard, which was starting to irritate him. But, after another five minutes, he managed to pry them open. Everything was spinning; so he could also add concussion to his list of injuries. He dug his hand into his jean pocket to take out his cell phone so he could call for an ambulance. He found it, but to his disappointment, it was literally shattered. Jesse opened and closed his eyes a few times to try and stop the building that towered over him, to quit going around in circles.   
  
He could taste blood in his mouth, and felt the desperate need to cough. But he knew if he did, all that would come out was blood. At that point, he couldn't even begin to imagine where it would come from anyway, were does that blood come from? I should know this...whats wrong with this picture, I'm I med student, and I..... Jesse couldn't hold it in anymore though, as he was taken over with fits of coughs. After a while, he was able to control it and lay still as the pain slowly ceased from unbearable, to tolerable. He felt a cool liquid on his cheek, and he guessed it was the blood he had just coughed up.  
  
Now what am I supposed to do? It's not like anyone's going to find me, and I can't get up.... Oh, who cares, one of my lungs will probably collapse soon anyway, what difference does it make, nobodies doing to miss me anyway. My parents never did, why would anyone else..... His thoughts drifted off as he decided to give up the fight and just relax until it was all over. He was glad to let the darkness take control again. No more.....   
  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, please r/r, and again, no flames please.  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!! 


	7. No More

Hope you guys like this chapter! I think I might have left out stuff in previous chapters, so if your confused about anything at all, tell me in a review, but read this chapter first. I'll try and answer everything. Enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter 7-No More....   
  
Steve drove like a madman to the location he had just been given as sheets of rain pounded on his windshield. The rain had started right after he left the hospital, much to his discomfort of the situation already at hand. It's not that he had really known Jesse, but there had been something about him, which had sparked an interest in Steve. He seemed to be a nice guy, and very keen on following orders. A good doctor, Steve could defiantly give him that, and, if it hadn't been for this whole disaster, the young man might have actually retorted to the all 'aren't you a little too young or short jokes.' That hadn't seemed right to Steve the minute they had met.   
  
And now, here he was, driving his car through red lights and stop signs as the other cars made way for him to pass. For one of the first times in his life, he was truly grateful for his blaring siren. It only took him about ten minutes to get to his destination, but even that time hadn't suited him as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the heap on the floor. It didn't really look like a person, it seemed to be too small, but Steve was sure, that was defiantly Jesse. The ambulance still hadn't arrived, so Steve ran over to the small form of the man, and knelt down beside him to check for a pulse.   
  
It was there, but barely, and only when he heard the sirens of the ambulance, did he allow himself to actually take a good look at the man. He was lying on his back, allowing Steve to take in Jesse's appearance. He was drenched in blood and water, which, even Steve knew, was a bad sign. Three hours had passed since Steve left the hospital, and Jesse had been out here, in the rain, the entire time.   
  
Before Steve could get a better look though, the ambulance drove into the alley and two paramedics jumped out, not caring to turn off the sirens. One ran right to Jesse while the other one went to the back of the vehicle to take out the gurney.   
  
" What happened?" Was the first question out of the young medic's mouth.   
  
" He, um, he had been beaten up. He's probably been out here for the past, uh, seven hours or so."   
  
"Damnit, Marcus, get over here, fast. Looks pretty bad.... What the hell is taking so long?!"   
  
" It....It's the gurney.......it's stuck....." Marcus desperately got into the ambulance to try and figure out what was wrong. " One of the guys at the station must have messes up somehow! Ah, here we go...The front wheels got tangled in the emergency hose."   
  
" Just get it over here.... wait, get the paddles too, we're loosing him!"   
  
Steve's eye's widened with fear. Why do all the bad things happen to all the good people? But he didn't have enough time to ponder on that question as a small pillow was placed under Jesse's limp head.   
  
" Ready, CLEAR!" shouted Marcus, but from receiving a 'no good' look from his partner, charged it to 250. "CLEAR!" Again, the frail body jerked up, but this time, it brought a steady heart beat to the monitor, to everyone's great relief.   
  
" Ok, lets load him in. You coming?" The medic asked, nodding toward Steve.   
  
"No, I...I'll follow in my car."   
  
The gurney rattled away toward the ambulance as Steve stared and watch it go before taking out his cell phone to call his dad.   
  
" Dad, yeah, we found him. They're heading you're way, so be prepared. Yeah, he looked really bad. Ok, I'll see you later." He hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, and jogged back to his car.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************   
  
Mark, Jack and Dr. Smith waited patiently for the expected gurney to come rattling through the emergency room doors, and to their great relief, they didn't have to wait long. But what they saw amazed and at the same time, disgusted them. Who could do such a thing?! Thought Mark angrily.   
  
Jesse lay unconscious on the gurney, which was now drenched in blood and rainwater. The front of the shirt had been torn off to reveal some nasty looking cuts and bruises. The shirt, along with its owner, was also drenched in blood.   
  
" What happened?!" Asked Dr. Smith.   
  
" He was beaten up real bad, broken ribs, we think he has a punctured lung. He woke up in the ambulance once, real dazed, and then started coughing up blood. He flat lined after that, twice." Responded Marcus.   
  
Marcus's partner ran on with the three doctors', as he sat down with a sigh, his head resting in his hands. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and whom it just happened to.   
  
" You ok?" He looked up to see the kind face of Amanda.   
  
"Oh, hi Dr. Bentley, yeah....Yeah, I'm fine."   
  
" Marcus, I've known you ever since you moved to LA, what's wrong?"   
  
" You know who that was, that guy on the stretcher?"   
  
" Yeah, that's Jesse, the new doctor here. Why?"   
  
" He...He was one of my best friends when we were kids. We...we all kinda lost contact with each other after high school."   
  
"Oh my God. Does Dave know?"   
  
" Dave, no way, he would have made me drive the rig, and he would be back there with my best friend."   
  
" Well, I think Jesse will really need you now."   
  
" How come, what's going on? Is there something wrong? I...I mean, I sensed something in there, like...Like he didn't want to live. But, also, when he looked up at me, he… he said..." Marcus gulped before continuing," He said, that I didn't have to worry anymore, that it was all over. That was when he started coughing. Oh God..." At that point, all Marcus could do was cry, as Amanda took him into a gentle embrace.   
  
" Shhhhh, just let it out, let it all out."   
  
*******************************************************************************************************   
  
"How is he?" Came Steve's hopefully voice when he saw Jack.   
  
" Oh, hey Steve. He's going to be fine, but he's in the ICU right now." Seeing the confused look on Steve's face, Jack continued. " We need to monitor him real closely right now. He flat lined a few times during the operation, so we have to make sure he's fully ready for a normal room. He isn't breathing on his own though, so the faster he wakes up, the better. But that probably won't happen until tomorrow, we have him heavily sedated."   
  
Steve sighed, still not fully sure of what to think. Jack and Steve were standing outside of Jesse's room, when he noticed the paramedic that had revived Jesse only hours ago. He was sitting on a chair next the Jesse, and was saying something to him.   
  
" Hey, um, what's he doing in there?" Asked Steve.   
  
" What, you haven't heard. That's Marcus, one of the best medics we have here. He was Jesse's friend when they were kids."   
  
" Oh, wow. Poor guy, having to save you're best friend's life like that."   
  
" Apparently you haven't heard about what happened to them when they were kids."   
  
" What? What do you mean?"   
  
" Well, one day, when they were going home, another one of their best friends was killed by a drunk driver. Justin, that was their friends name, he had saved them, but, well, then he was hit by the car. Apparently, Jesse never got over it. Jesse had also been hit, but not as hard, he had been trying to get this little girl out of the way, when Justin had shoved them forward. Marcus had seen it all happen, and then had tried to save Justin when he realized he wasn't breathing."   
  
" I can't imagine having to cope with all that, and all these years later, this happens." Added Steve.   
  
" Yeah...."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
" Come on Jesse, you have to wake up, I need you, this hospital needs you. I've heard of you're work, your good, don't let life pass you by. You can't die too, not after Justin and....." Marcus couldn't continue the sentence, it had hurt too much. But he had stayed overnight at the hospital, just incase Jesse woke up, so he wouldn't be alone. Amanda had told him about what was going on, so he had decided to tell Jesse the good news when he woke up.   
  
It was now about 12 in the afternoon, and he hadn't left the room since Jesse had been settled in the day before. He had known that it would take a while for Jesse to wake up, but that didn't matter not after... He could feel a slight squeeze on his hand, barely noticeable, but there.   
  
That voice, it's so familiar, but who is it? Why does it want me to wake up, what good will that do? What if it's… No, what does he want now, I'm practically dead, what more can he do? Wait, maybe he has friends now?! Lord no, I can't take anymore! Maybe I'm wrong, maybe its someone else, but who? I have to see, to know... But where has that gotten me in the past? How long has it been since this whole thing started?   
  
He slowly pried his eyes open to discover familiar scenery, but he couldn't figure out how they were familiar, where he had seen them before. He felt a surge of panic run through him as he thought of his recently visited surroundings.   
  
Marcus watched his friend's panic eye's look around the room, searching, wandering... And the pain on that expressive face, it said so much about what Jesse had been through. He just wanted to hug Jesse, to make all the pain a suffering go away, but he couldn't, all he could do was sit, and offer his support.   
  
Jesse remembered this place, which brought an intense feeling of horror. NO, no, but how could I still be here, I would have sworn I was in, what was it again... But I had left, I know I had left, but how, who was that.....   
  
He surged forward, not knowing where the sudden energy had come from, but he didn't care, he had to get away... His chest felt like it was on fire, it burned, the pain radiated throughout his body as he tried to gasp for air. A pair of hands held him gently, but firmly, one on his chest, the other just beneath his right shoulder. They slowly and carefully laid him back down on the bed, but he still couldn't breath, why couldn't he breath...   
  
" Jesse, don't fight it. There's a tub in you're throat helping you breath, relax, please." The pleading voice echoed through Jesse's scull, but he listened to it, and found himself slipping back into unconsciousness. " Jesse, no, you need to stay awake. Please Jesse, I'll just call in Jack so he can take a look at you."   
  
Marcus pressed the call button that lay only inches away from Jesse's right hand. Jack was there within five minutes and walked over to Marcus.   
  
" What's going on, what happened?"   
  
" Jesse woke up, but he, kinda, popped up from bed, I don't know what happened, or how, but he seems scared."   
  
By the end of the sentence, Jack was already examining the small body on the ICU bed. Jesse lay motionless on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened, he had been outside, in the cold, in the rain, but now he was here, in a bed, in a hospital. Now that he had realized where he was, he had to wonder who the familiar voice belonged to. Jesse could see Jack leaning over him, hear him talking, but he didn't know what he was saying. Let's see, irregular heart beat, I probably have dilated pupils, no response to whatever Jack is saying, yep, I'm going into shock. He seemed to be calmer then he expected, but he didn't really want to worry about that, he just allowed himself to relax into the comfortable pillow. The tube helping him breath had been removed and replaced be a breathing mask.   
  
" Damn. He's going into shock!" Jack yelled as Mark came rushing in.   
  
" Ok, lets get him into a trauma room."   
  
That seemed to trigger something in Jesse. Trauma... trauma... ambulance.... paramedic! I know the paramedic. I can't believe it! It's....   
  
" Marcus?" The word seemed to come out in a choked whisper, but they all heard it. Marcus was the first to respond.   
  
" Yeah Jess, it's me, you're going to be okay, yah hear me." The young medic held back a sob as he took hold of the frail figure's hand. Jesse now lay on a stretch and he nodded in response to his old friend's much needed voice.   
  
" Dr. Stewart, he's stable, do you want to move him to a normal room?"   
  
" Yeah, wait, no, get him downstairs to x-ray. Mark, I need to talk to you."   
  
" Sure Jack."   
  
" Marcus, wait until Jesse's settled into his new room before you see him."   
  
" Yeah, yeah, sure." Marcus was walking alongside the gurney, holding his friend's hand as he feel asleep.   
  
" What is it Jack? Why did you order the x-rays?"   
  
Jack sighed and sat into the nearby chair, it had been a long day. His brain didn't really seem to want to cooperate with him, but he finally go it to work.   
  
" Oh, just precaution."   
  
At seeing Mark's puzzled expression, Jack realized that his mentor hadn't been in the room when Marcus had told him what had happened.   
  
" Jesse had popped up from bed, and in his frail state, he might have done even more damage to his ribs and/or abdomen. I might order a few more tests, just to make sure everything's ok."   
  
Mark nodded and followed Jack out of the room and join Steve and Amanda. After that, they would go down to x-ray and check on their patient. 


	8. Nothing Can Go Right

Here it is, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 8-Nothing Can Go Right   
  
Jack nodded in approval as he looked at the final x-ray, Mark and Amanda looking over his shoulder, and Steve sitting in the background, waiting to be told what was going on.  
  
" He got pretty lucky," Jack started, " he didn't damage anything with that last stunt of his."  
  
" Yep, and now that he's breathing on his own, we can put him into a normal room." Amanda smiled at that last comment, it would be easier to talk to the boy without him running away.  
  
" Well, what are we waiting for, lets go see him!" Exclaimed Steve.  
  
" No, not yet, let him get some rest. He might be breathing on him own, but he's not out of the woods yet. We need to look out for infection, and a multitude of other things." Jack stated, " In any case, he's still to weak to talk to anyone. Sure he will be able to say a few words, but that will probably wear him out. Sorry Steve, you can talk to him tomorrow."  
  
Steve nodded in understanding before getting up from him seat and taking out his cell phone. " I need to call the precinct, tell them that our key witness is going to be okay."  
  
He waited shortly for the other end of the phone to be picked up, and when it was, he started to talk.  
  
" Sloan here, we....Wha....No, nobody notified me....Yeah, I got it, I'll be there as soon as I can." Steve closed his phone and turned slowly toward his friends.  
  
" What is it?" Mark asked, worry evident on his face.  
  
" It's, well," Stave hesitated for a second, not quite sure of how to put what he was about to say. " The killer got away."  
  
Everyone stared at Steve, now it was there turn of not being sure of what to say, Jack was the one who broke the silence. " I don't think Jesse's going to testify now."   
  
Marcus again sat quietly next to his friend, except, this time, the room was missing its many machines. He smiled slightly when he noted, for the first time, that Jesse hadn't changed at all, mainly in height. It was what everyone made fun of him about. But Jesse had never cared, never paid attention to those rude comments. What he had paid attention to were the bullies, just like now.  
  
Jesse had always, despite everyone's protests, tried to resin with the bullies, but instead, had wound up in a dumpster. The irony; this case was no different then the rest. Except one thing; nobody's life had been threatened before, well, not really anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry." Marcus looked down at his friend when he heard the groggy and hoarse remark. A small smile lit up his face when he saw Jesse looking up at him. But then he became serious again.  
  
"Sorry about what Jess?" He asked gently, squeezing the young man's hand reassuringly. Jesse was about to answer, but the coughing fit beat him to it.  
  
"Shhh, Jesse, relax, it's okay, it's alright buddy." After a minute of squirming around in the bed, trying to get the coughs to subside, Jesse finally lay still on the bed, breathing deeply to get himself under control.  
  
Looking around, Marcus found a cup of chipped ice next to him, and gently put the chips in Jesse's mouth. Jesse let them melt in his mouth before talking again.  
  
"About everything...About.. This.... And" Jesse stopped, trying to find the right thing to say, "About Justin, and.... And Anna." Now, the small man on the bed knew that he had struck a very sensitive part of his friend, but he had to say it. Anna was Marcus's daughter, well, she had been before a drunk driver hit her while she was crossing the street. She was only five.  
  
Marcus took in a shaky breath, remembering how, both Justin, and Anna, had secom to the same fate. "It wasn't you're fault Jesse, none of this is." Marcus tried to hold back the tears that welled up in his eye's, tried to prove to his friend, that things happened, and they weren't his fault.  
  
"But Justin, he's in a coma, it was my fault, it happened because he tried to save me."  
  
In a coma...Marcus thought. Justin had been in a coma for a few days after the incident, but had later flat lined. Marcus realized, that after all these years, Jesse still couldn't register the fact that Justin was dead. And why should he, that accident left everyone traumatized, but, out of everyone, Jesse took it the worst. But Marcus wasn't going to tell him, not yet, not while he was still vulnerable. The young medic could see Jesse was getting tired, and so, decided to leave and let him rest.  
  
"You get some sleep, ya here?" Marcus said with a small smile, and, as a response, he got pleading eyes, begging him not to go. "Jess, you need to get some sleep, please buddy." Jesse stared at him for a while before nodding, and relaxing into the comfortable pillows behind him. "Bye buddy." Whispered Marcus as he left the room.  
  
Steve slumped over his desk, ignoring the pile of paper work that lay in front, not to mention on both sides, of him. He had been avoiding it for quite a while, longer the usual. But there was one file that he couldn't ignore, couldn't push to the back of his mind. He got away, how the hell did he get away!? Steve screamed at himself, while picking up the folder that sat on his desk, somehow managing to stay away from the rest of the mess. He opened it, staring at the face of the first victim. Well, the first victim in LA anyway. Not quite sure what to do, Steve got up from his uncomfortable chair. Well, it had been comfortable when he had come into his office.... Six hours ago.  
  
Stretching, Steve grabbed his coat and walked to the door, just in time to be stopped be Captain Newman. A young uniformed officer accompanied him, and Steve recognized the man as the cop that was supposed to have been guarding their prisoner.  
  
"Sloan, you remember Officer Martins, don't you?" His captain started, while the man beside shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
  
"Yes sir." Steve mumbled, tired, but curious about how the killer had gotten away.  
  
"Well, go ahead, tell him." Captain Newman lightly shoved Officer Martins forward, urging him to tell Steve what he had just told him.  
  
"Well," The young man started, slightly unsure of himself. "I don't know how, but the guy had a gun, and this is after they checked him and got him into his clothes. He forced us to open the door, and on his way out, he took our guns, radios, and practically everything else on our belts. Then, ran off, don't know where he went after that." Martins stopped and looked up at Steve, who looked shocked at what he had just heard.  
  
"You're dismissed Officer." Captain Newman said before looking back at Steve. "Looks like we have some dirty cops on our hands." He said to his still bewildered Lt.  
  
"How's Jesse?" Asked Jack as he saw Marcus coming out of the room.  
  
"He woke up for a little while, he's asleep now." Marcus looked through the window at his friend.  
  
"And how about you?" Jack questioned, now noticing how pale his colleague looked. He knew how stressful the past few days had been.  
  
"Fine, tired, but fine." Marcus responded with a grin, still staring at Jesse. "So, the guy that caused all of this, he's locked up, right?"  
  
Jack sighed, not wanting to be the one to have to tell Marcus the his friend was going to have to go through a lot more hell before this was all over. It had been a painful journey for all of them, and now, their newly recruited passenger, was stuck on the slowly sinking bout along with his old friend.  
  
"No, he..Well, he got out." Jack would have said more, but words seemed to fail him as he stared at Marcus' shocked expression.  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I know you guys had to wait a really long time, and this probably wasn't what you expected, but I've been getting really lazy, and had to add a twist before I continued. Oh, and, I know that Captain Newman wasn't around until later, but, I felt like putting him in instead of making up my own person...See, I told you... I'M LAZY! But summer break is almost here, and I'm sure I'll be able to update more often, but here's a sneak preview to the next part....  
  
"Jesse, I'm sorry, but, he got away.." Steve trailed off, not quite sure if he should say anything else.  
  
"What... But how, that....No."  
  
"You have to testify against him" Mark said, knowing fully well that the young patient had no intention of doing that.  
  
"I...I can't..." Jesse looked down at the white hospital sheets, remembering all the letters, and the pictures.  
  
"Why Jesse, why can't you testify?" Steve asked, waiting for the young man to respond...  
  
I'm hoping that that in some small amount, has made up for this miniature chapter. Sorry again. 


	9. Confesions

Hey, I'm back, and I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update…. WAIT…Oh jeez, would you please put those torches down…Please, nice and easy…. Thank you!

Now on with the story….

9-Confesions

All his senses seemed to leave him as Jack's words hit him full force. No longer did the nauseating scent of hospital disinfectant bother Marcus, and the sound of doctors telling nurses the next treatment for a patient was instantly beyond his comprehension. He stared at the four people in front of him as if they had just told him his Great Aunt Mimi had risen from the grave, though that in itself was nowhere near as shocking as there previous, yet somehow impossible, statement. The look on their face told him that it was no joke, and somehow, that one line had made him finally believe that all this was no dream, but he realized then, that he had awakened that morning, to a nightmare.

Mark was ready to step forward and catch the young medic, for he seemed ready to pass out right in front of him. The color had drained from his face, leaving it at an extremely similar tone as the bleak white hospital walls. Glancing around, he saw the Jack had already moved closer, noticing the same thing he had. Looking at Marcus, Mark saw him gulp with more force then necessary, and the older physician began to worry slightly before Marcus spoke up.

" May…May I please have to water?" He asked shakily, barely trusting his own voice in fear the he would again lose all self-control. Taking in a deep breath, he and Amanda made there way to the doctor's lounge, leaving Jack, Mark, and Steve, the difficult task of telling Jesse. The three men looked uneasily at each other, yet, in their normal manly fashion, managed to look unscathed by the whole thing. They didn't fool anyone.

Peering inside the room, Jack heaved a sigh of relief when he found that Jesse was sound asleep. It would put off the confrontation for a little while, and gave them some more time to memorize word for word what they were going to school. In that instant, both Jack and Steve felt like schoolboys, studying for a test, and Mark, in their eyes, somehow maintained a cool image. But inside, it was the same thing for him as his son. The idea of telling someone that after having his life saved, that it was in danger once more, didn't seem very appealing.

Jack moved closer to the bed to check his patient's chart while simultaneously trying to figure out how childish it would seem if he ran at the speed of light toward the door when Jesse woke up. He knew Steve was doing the same, and they both decided that it was too immature for men their age. That thought alone sounded like a five-year olds' statement to his father that he could handle a 'grown up's' responsibility. It was very disheartening. They had all had their non-too pleasant encounters with Jesse since he had come to CGH, and wondered briefly if it would be the same now. Each man came up with a yes.

Steve found it impossible to stand comfortably in the room. Although he had practically grown up in the hospital, and had been in patient's rooms countless times, he had never before been there to tell someone he knew, relatively, something so intense. Mark and Jack looked perfectly content, and their hospital coats made the whole scene in front of Steve think of a picture he had seen in a medical journal while waiting impatiently for his father to finish his shift. He was about to suggest that they come back later when they all spotted movement from the bed, and each man prepared himself for the inevitable outburst.

Steve, despite himself, pushed into cop mode and instantly lost all traces of apprehension. Both Jack and Mark followed the example and went into doctor mode. It almost didn't last when they saw a small smile filter across Jesse's face for the first time.

" Hey" It was a raspy whisper more then anything else, but it almost sounded like magic. None of them had heard a seemingly cheerful sound come from Dr. Jesse Travis since he had arrived at the hospital. Steve was tempted to just keep the whole issue from him just to have Jesse maintain that slight sparkle in his eyes. But he couldn't, for he knew what hade to be done, but was disgusted with it all the same.

" Jesse, I have some bad news for you." Steve started, but stopped as he saw Jesse's smile fade away. It was inevitable and he knew it, but it seemed such a shame that Jack wasn't the one doing the talking. He was the doctor, and was much better trained to handle emotional breakdowns then him. But then again, it really didn't matter, for Steve had two doctors behind him to handle the situation if Jesse were to go into shock from the information.

The young man whispered his response, " You sound like you're about to tell me your father's going to sign my death warrant." The statement sent shivers down all their backs, frightened at how real that comparison was. Though it was true, Steve sighed, knowing he had put this off for far too long, although it had only been a few minutes since they had come into the room.

"Jesse, I'm sorry, but, the man that did this to you, he got away.." Steve trailed off, not quite sure if he should say anything else.

"What... But how, that.... No." Fear registered plainly in the young man's eyes as he looked between the three men, trying to figure out if he was in the hands of competent people. His trust level at that point in his life was drastically depleted, and wasn't sure what to do. Though, deep inside him, Jesse knew that he couldn't blame them, for they had actually captured the man, which was more then Jesse could say for the other stated in which the man had murdered.

Mark decided it was about time he finally spoke up " When we catch him, you know that you're going to have to testify against him" he said, knowing fully well that the young patient had no intention of doing that, based plainly on the look he passed toward the older doctor, saying plainly 'you've got to be crazy.'

"I...I can't..." Jesse looked down at his bandaged chest, remembering all the letters, and the pictures. If he said he would testify, each and every person in that room would be dead in a matter of hours, or maybe if they got lucky, days.

"Why Jesse, why can't you testify?" Steve asked, waiting for the young man to respond, although he didn't set his hopes too high in getting one. He was right in his interpretation when Jesse did indeed talk, but avoided the question with one of his own.

"How?" His eyes searched those of the occupants of the room, and somehow, thought he already knew the answer. " You've got dirty cops, don't you?" At the slightly surprised looks he received, he figured he was right. A nod from Steve only further proved his suspicions. At that moment he made up his mind to tell them the whole story, to explain his previous rude actions. " I'll do it, I'll testify at the trial." A sigh of relief swept over the room, but it was short lived when Jesse spoke up again. " Don't rejoice yet. I'll explain everything to you, as to why I couldn't talk to you before. But first, would you please get Dr. Bentley and Marcus in here, they should hear this too."

Jack nodded and paged Amanda, and only had to wait a few minutes, which felt to a time very close to eternity, for the two people to arrive.

" What is it Jack?" Amanda asked in a hurry, frightened that something horrible had happened in her absence. Looking around, she saw Jesse was awake, and Marcus had moved to his friend's side, having regained his composure wile trying not to gag at the hospital coffee, although it had helped.

" Jesse's going to testify, but first he's going to explain to us about the history of his actions here." Jack looked solemn. Somehow it seemed that this adventure had just reached it peak, and it wasn't a very pleasant looking view below them. Looking at Jesse, he saw the young doctor sigh, and felt compassion for him, knowing how hard this was going to be.

" Well, first off, I owe you all an apology. I know I was rude and everything, but right now, I'm going to explain why. See, a few months ago, I was on my way to get some groceries, and that's when everything started. It was a pretty crowded street, but something caught my eye, and turned just in time to see this guy clobber a woman over the head. It was the guy you arrested. Although there were a lot of people, I think that's why nobody saw it, we were all trying to concentrate on getting through more then anything else. Well, I guess he saw that I had just witness him kill someone. I found it odd that he didn't chase after me, especially when I realized that this was the serial killer on the news.

" I got scared, and on my way to the cops, he intercepted me. Had a bunch of his cronies with him. They didn't do anything to me, but they sure did scare the hell out of me" Jesse gave a small laugh at this. " Anyway, it turns out they were pretty quick in getting information, so they already knew who I was and were I lived. I still can't figure out how they did that. They said they wouldn't touch me, but they would go after my family. That's why I stayed quit; I wasn't about to have my family pay for my misfortune. Shortly after that, I started getting threats, like in the mail. I'd have pictures of friends, but mostly family, sent to me, with a note warning me not to tell anyone.

" After a while, I decided to move to LA, maybe throw them off my back, at least for a little while. That's when you guys come in. See, the thing is Dr. Stewart; you found me in the bathroom pucking my guts out because I was drugged. That was one of their wonderful methods of reminding me. I was surprised that they had found me so fast, but I wanted to make sure they wouldn't do anything, so I kept my mouth shut. Now, all of you are in danger, mainly because they probably already know everything about you."

Steve's cop instincts and curiosity finally decided to burst, so he asked. " How, and why, would they know everything about us?" It seemed highly improbable, as well as unreasonable.

" Because, you have something to do with me. You remember that car accident victim?" At receiving a nod from Mark, he continued, " Well, he was also a warning. I was being warned because I had been seen with the famous Dr. Mark Sloan and Detective Steve Sloan. Not a good thing when you're trying to avoid the cops. As for how they get their information so quickly, I don't have the slightest idea." Jesse sighed as he felt the weight of the world finally lift off his shoulders. It was a good feeling; one he hadn't had since this whole thing began.

" I think I know how they did it." Jack spoke up as all eyes turned to him. "See, crooks have businesses, just like you and me, except they're illegal. One of them happens to be an information line. Extremely secret. Only your average criminal mastermind can get this. It's very risky, and so, is very expensive."

" Jack, you're no criminal master mind." Stated Steve, " So how do you know this?"

" Well, a cousin of mine knows a few people, who know some people." Jack said firmly, although he knew that Steve was only joking with him.

" Well, " Mark spoke up, annoyance evident in his voice. " We know who did this, we have a witness, and enough evidence to put the guy away for life. There are only two things that are preventing us from finishing this case. No motive, which I doubt we need, but would be helpful, and no crook to put away."

Everyone looked down at this, each now knowing fully well the danger they were all in.

It's a miracle… I actually got another chapter done and posted! Please tell me what you think of it, and again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update.


	10. Surf's Up!

WUHOO! I've updated! Read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10-Surf's Up!

The hospital corridors echoed with silence and vibrated off the walls. It seemed as though every single doctor and nurse had found something to do… Like go have a coffee break…. At the same time.

Jesse considered the thought while trying to drown out the everlasting and somehow overpowering silence, which was much too loud to bear at this point. The scent of the intoxicating fumes of disinfectant bombarded his nostrils, almost sending him into fits of nausea. It would have been a very tempting thought, had it not been for his ribs. Although Jesse sat there in his hospital bed thinking about how awful life was for the day-to-day patients of this ward, he still couldn't get rid of that ringing silence. It was driving him crazy!

He was saved from counting the dots on the ceiling when Jack came in…. Alone. Jesse didn't like that word. It was never a good thing when someone came in with a serious look on his or her face alone. Was it? _No_ Jesse scolded himself, it was never good. Attempting to revive a long dead smile, Jesse looked up at his doctor…. colleague…friend…. It was one of the three, but they all were the same to him.

" Hey, how you feeling?" Jack asked, trying to open up a conversation.

" Bored." _Horrified. _Jack had to smile at this.

" You know, you DO have a TV in this room." He said, pointing to the remote sitting on the bedside table, then up to the television on the wall.

" Have you SEEN what channels they have here? They could bore a corpse to death." Jack laughed, knowing perfectly well that the shows they allowed the patients to watch were, well, boring. He had tried convincing Norman to get cable, but there was no reasoning with the man!

"Hey Jack." Said Jesse, getting the man's attention away from TV and back to his patient. " How's the investigation going? I know it's only been a few days, but…" Jesse trailed off, not sure what to say.

" Nothing, sorry kid." Jack sighed, knowing how hard everything had been for Travis. Then he perked up, remembering the slight good news he had. "But I do have good news.." He was interrupted by Jesse.

" You just saved a bunch of money on your can insurance by switching to Gieco. I know." The older man chuckled before continuing.

" Um, no, although I did a few months ago. That's not the point. The good news is that you are being released from the hospital!" Jack's happy face melted when he saw Jesse's look of pure horror. " What is it? What's wrong?"

" No, please no. I… I'm safer here then at home. Really. I'm alright here." The young intern pleaded.

" Don't worry about that. Mark already said you're perfectly welcome to stay at his house. In fact, he's forcing you to stay at his house." Jack laughed at the comically confused look on Jesse's face. " I know what you mean Jesse, I still get that look on MY face every time Mark does that. But believe me, you'll get used to it. And don't worry, his place is safe, I mean, come on, his son's a cop." Jack's smile eased away from the fake grin and into a real one when he saw Jesse relax…Slightly.

Jesse nodded, forcing himself to calm down enough to breathe. With a sigh, he lay back down on the pillows, and after a brief goodbye with Jack, contended himself with counting those damn dots on the ceiling.

* * *

" So, how does it feel to be free?" Asked Steve, as he led the way through to hospital corridors, Jesse by his side. He had been released that morning and was now anticipating being a guest at the Sloan residence. He had been told far too many times not to worry, and that he wasn't imposing, but he couldn't help feeling slightly disoriented by the whole situation. " Jesse, how do you like the beach?" Was the only thing Steve could think of to start a conversation as they waited for the elevator to arrive, a long and grueling process.

" I wouldn't know, I've never been to a beach." Jesse replied, looking up at the bewildered cop. Apparently, he was supposed to say yes, so he thought up something nice to say. " But, I've seen it on TV, it looks really nice, and I wouldn't mind learning how to surf, it looks life fun." Jesse stopped as the cop's face returned to a smile as he patted the young doctor gently on the shoulder.

" I'll teach you." Now it was Jesse's turn to look shocked, not realizing until now what had just come out of his mouth. He couldn't surf! He could barely control his car for God's sake!

" Teach me…. To surf?" At receiving a nod, Jesse brightened up a little. _Maybe it wont be SO bad._ He thought, allowing himself to imagine the waves he had seen on Bay Watch hit the sand before heading back in a majestic grace. It looked nice. " Okay, sure." The elevator arrived, and as Steve looked at his watch, he thought that the three minutes and fifty-four seconds it had taken the elevator to get there was record time. The two men stepped in, and after a brief second of Steve pushing the button of the flour they were headed to, a new wave of questions struck Jesse. " When will you have time to teach me…Are you sure it's safe…W" Steve stopped him before he had time to finish his next question.

" I'll teach you when you get better, and yes it's safe as long as you know how to do it." The elevator stopped with a not-so reassuring _thunk _that Steve ignored from years of using it and Jesse eyed wearily. Somehow, surfing sounded safer then riding that elevator.

* * *

Upon arrival at the beach house, Jesse stared at it with aw. It was beautiful, big, and it stood on, well, a beach.

" So, you live here?" Jesse asked with great admiration, still quite amazed with the house.

" Yeah, my dad and I share it. He gets the upstairs and I live at the bottom. Pretty nice arrangement, wouldn't you say?" Steve replied, it was all he could do to keep himself from bursting into fits of laughter at the young man's astonishment. All he got was a nod as Jesse's eyes remained fixed on the house, his mouth agape. After letting a few more minutes pass, Steve decided to break the silence. " Well, we better get inside before my dad starts worrying."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know, too short, right? Sorry, but please, review and I'll update as soon as I can… 


	11. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'd like to make a shout out to a few of you…..

**J: **If you don't like it, then don't read it. Nobody told you to criticize my writing. I do the best I can, I use spell check, but as I mentioned before, I'm an awful speller, so either leave me alone, because I know that wasn't the only time you reviewed like that, or just stop reading.

**Cayenta:** Good idea about putting in a scene where Steve teaches Jesse, I hadn't actually planned on doing that, but, why not, it should be good.

**Emoras:** Thanks, I thought it was too short, but I guess you're right. As long as it's full of Jesse.

And again, thanks to everyone else who reviewed and I haven't replied to, I just don't know what to say, but thanks anyway! And enjoy- Yep, I decided to finish the story before I leave for the weekend to go snowboarding, so, be happy, you get a quick update!

Chapter 11-One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

The interior of the house was magnificent and Jesse stared at it as he entered through the front door behind Steve. It seemed massive compared to his apartment and smelled like fresh food. That was a magnificent smell, purely based on the fact that Jesse's previous meals had been hospital food, although he wasn't sure if it could really be put under the classification of 'food', and stuff he scraped out of a can. Neither were tasty or healthy. Following Steve into the kitchen, Jesse kept on staring until he ungracefully bumped into the larger man. Looking up, he saw Steve's amused face before turning his attention to the food on the table. Letting his mouth water, Jesse made his way to the table with Steve by his side and Mark coming up behind him.

Mark chuckled before setting down a bowl full of salad and motioning for the young doctor to sit down. The second Jesse got the okay to start eating, he attacked the food with a vengeance, putting as much of it on his plate as he could possibly manage without either overflowing it or appearing rude. At the realization that he had managed to accomplish his task, Jesse starting digging into the food after a quick thanks.

Mark and Steve watched with amusement while piling their own plates, though not quit as full as their quest's. The meal remained in comfortable silence for a few moments before Steve decided it was time for a little conversation.

" Hey dad, I'm going to teach Jesse here how to surf." Steve said after swallowing whatever concoction his father had made up this time. Jesse and Mark both nearly chocked, Jesse out of shock at remembering that horrible idea of his, and Mark out of sheer amusement. He managed to keep from bursting into fits of laughter, but only barely.

"Well, that should certainly be interesting to watch." Mark replied, keeping an eye on his food, as it seemed to help keep the chuckles in check. " Jesse, you just make sure you wait until those ribs are all healed before starting, you hear?" He continued, this time pointing his fork at Jesse, a stern look held firmly on his face, although within a matter of seconds, he split into a grin.

Steve grinned and looked at Jesse, who still sat enjoying his meal. " I know dad." Steve said before returning to his own plate.

* * *

By the next week, Jack was packed and ready to go. Not knowing what to say, Steve and Jack had departed company with a handshake followed by a brief 'manly' hug. Mark had given Jack a strict talking to about following the laws and after reminding him to keep in touch, he followed Steve's example of a goodbye and left to wait for Amanda and Jesse. 

Amanda maintained her composure, giving Jack a hug and reminding him to call, she swatted him gently after he asked her to marry him and go with him. It was, off course, a joke, but Jack wished it true nonetheless. She too, had told him to stay out of trouble before a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

Jesse, having not known Jack as long as the others, thanked him for introducing him to everyone and also for saving his life. They left with a handshake, and after a few minutes, Jack was on his plane, away from everything and everyone he had grown so close to.

* * *

One month later…. 

There had been no sign of Albert Walker, who had apparently fallen off the face of the earth. Things had gone back to relatively normal, but Mark and Steve had insisted that Jesse stay with them a little bit longer until he got fully back on his feet, having left a few other states months ago to get away from his pursuer. The young man had some dept to repay, and once that was all settled, they would let his go home. Steve had finally managed to give Jesse a few surfing lessons, although all on land. Today would be their first time in the water.

" Steve, are you sure I'm ready, I mean, what if something happens?" Jesse looked on nervously at the ocean. Although it was beautiful, Jesse couldn't help but feel tiny and vulnerable standing next to it.

" Yeah Jess, you're ready. Now remember, steady on the board, and when a good wave comes, spring up and get ready to ride." Steve replied, enjoying Jesse's concern ridden face. " Come on, since this is you're first time, we go in together." Steve grinned at Jesse's now mock disgusted face.

"Gee, thanks, I feel so much better now." With a sigh, he got ready to move into the water. " Well, let's get this over with." Jesse ran in, letting himself get absorbed in the cool waves. It only took them a few minutes to get settled on their boards as they waited for a good wave. It came in a matter of minutes, and Jesse waited excitedly as it approached. When Jesse was sure it was close enough, he jumped up on the board just as the wave hit. It was the most fun thing he had done since getting drunk in college and going bungee jumping with his friends, although this was definitely a lot safer.

Although, a second into the ride, he felt himself lose his balance and go tumbling into the ocean. It really didn't seem a big deal, for had anticipated it, knowing it would happen since it was his first try. After the initial shock of the cold water, Jesse tried to move forward towards the surface, but after a brief struggle, found that he couldn't. There was somebody holding him around his midsection. Pushing harder, he found that all it did was sap his strength. As he felt himself losing consciences, he noticed that a mask was being put on his face, and then nothing.

* * *

Steve waited anxiously atop his board. He had decided to sit that wave out to see how well Jesse did. A grin had spread across his face as he watched Jesse catch the wave and ride it a few feet forward before tumbling ungracefully into the water. Steve let out a chuckle as he waited for the blond haired head to pop up again. But after waiting another minute, Steve's worry began to spike. _What if he hit his head, or maybe he got twisted up in his safety strap.._ Steve peddle forward toward the rider-less board, coming to a stop about a foot away. Taking a deep breath, Steve plunged into the water after removing his own safety strap. Looking around, he could find Jesse, and after coming up for air and going back down, found that Jesse's ankle strap had been removed and the owner was nowhere in sight. 

Going back up, Steve looking around before calling out franticly. "JESSE! HEY JESSE!" At receiving no reply, Steve got back onto his own board, Jesse's in tow, and started making his way slowly back to the beach.

* * *

HUH! I've updated and the chapter is longer! Does a little dance Yay, so please review and tell me what you think! 


	12. Crash and Burn

Plant Pot Stand: **Thanks for that great review, and I really appreciate it. I've been trying really hard to improve, and judging by your review, I guess I did.**

Emaros: **I do like Jack, but I just didn't really know how to make it longer, and I really just wanted to continue with the story. But, hey, if you don't really like him, all the better for you.**

AaylaSecura: **Looks like you were right. That was (and will be) my fastest update, but thanks for reviewing anyway!**

Cayenta: **No problem. Thanks for the idea, I bet the readers loved it. See, you just assisted me in making people happy. Stands, making all reviewers stand up too, and starts clapping**

A writer of fics: **Thanks, and sorry it took soooooo long to update!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

Chapter 12-Crash and Burn

Mark stood in front of the fridge, trying to figure out what to make for dinner, already accustomed to Jesse's eating habits. Another thing the experienced father knew was that there would be two very hungry, and not so forgiving, young men after a day of surfing if there was nothing to eat. Deciding that the near-empty fridge needed to be restocked, Mark made the smart move of picking up the phone book to try and find a good Mexican take-out place to order from. Flipping through the pages, the good doctor found a restaurant Steve and himself had frequently occupied, and knowing they hadn't been there in ages, Mark decided that this would be a nice treat for everyone. But, before he even picked up the phone, he heard his son's frantic yelling coming from the beach.

Not understanding a word of it, mostly because he was just too far, Mark figured that the best thing to do was go out to the deck. Jogging quickly over there, driven by Steve's horrified voice, he soon reached his destination.

"DAD! DAD! It's Jesse!" Steve yelled up, sweat and water dripping from his soaked body. Mark's eye's opened wide in horror, unsure of what to expect.

"What is it son?" He yelled down, waiting anxiously for a reply as Steve gasped for breath.

" I don't know." Steve's voice dropped as Mark came hurrying down the steps. " One minute he's riding the wave, and the next minute he's gone." Looking around, Mark found no sign of life beside himself and Steve.

" Tell me exactly what happened." Steve told the story as they both jogged back to the two surfboards. " Steve, why don't you call Chief Masters while I look around a little. Maybe he got knocked out and washed up somewhere on shore." Even as he said it, Mark grimaced at the picture he had created for himself, as well as other uninvited thoughts. Steve nodded, making his way yet again back to the beach house.

Mark let himself absorb everything around him, looking around for any sign of foul play; he chose to first look at Jesse's surfboard. At closer inspection, Mark found the safety cuff had been cut. Equipped with that knowledge, the keen physician checked every inch of the board, but found nothing else out of the ordinary.

Waking up was something Jesse Travis really didn't feel like doing as a severe pain took first his head before consuming the rest of him. His chest felt tight, and for a moment, Jesse wondered why he couldn't see, or move his arms for that matter. At closer inspection, the young doctor found that his hands were bound behind his back, and his feet were tied to the legs of a chair. He was also blindfolded, but was pleased to note that he wasn't gagged. Taking in a deep breath left him coughing as he realized how thirsty he was.

Trying to feel the bonds with his fingers, Jesse found with extreme disgust that no matter how hard he tried, he could only reach the bottom of the rope, and unfortunately for him, it dug further into his skin as he tried to move his hands. Grunting as he attempted to get into a more comfortable position, as well as escape the bonds, Jesse suddenly heard a soft laugh. Startled, he shot his head up to find the source of the noise, and in the process, losing the blindfold. Seeing nothing but shadows, the young doctor squinted his eyes in a fruitless attempt to see his captor. It was a pointless move as the man simply stepped forward. Jesse gasped at seeing the face of the man who he had feared for so long.

His captor stepped forward, an ugly lopsided grin plastered onto his menacing face, expelling forth an even more vicious scenery than the one already visible. The young doctor would have cried out had it not been for his vast fear of the man. The man who had, by all legal statements, disappeared only a few short months ago, had finally left Jesse in peace. But, there he stood, plain as day in front of the terrified doctor.

Albert Walker chuckled, enjoying every moment of Jesse's discomfort. He had been waiting patiently for this day to come. Following Jesse everywhere, studying him, learning everything there was to learn that he hadn't already known. He scanned every inch of his captive, making sure there was no means of escape.

* * *

**Hope you all like it, and I'm really, really, really sorry it took so long and it's so short, but please review non-the-less! Thank you!**


	13. 40's Style

Alright, I've updated. Miracle of miracles, I've updated. Now, eh, before you start throwing confetti, please keep in mind that this is an **extremely** short chapter. Sorry everyone, but I'm having an extreme case of writers block, and since I can't really seem to come up with anything right now, I figured short was better than none, so well, here it is. And, as much as I would love to do review commentary, there's this new rule of that I can't, so, sorry. And, well, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 13- 40's Style

_Damn ropes. _ Thought Jesse as he glared at his captor, after having built up enough courage to do so. He fought desperately against his restraints, desperately tugging his arms in all directions in hopes that it would somehow free him.

"What do you want?" Asked Jesse, never taking his eyes off Walker. The man chuckled, his amused eyes darting from Jesse's face to his twisting torso.

"To get rid of you." He stated so simply that it almost sounded like he was talking about the weather.

"You could have done that a long time ago. Why wait until I woke up?" As he was talking, Jesse vaguely wondered where all of his sudden courage was coming from before deciding that thinking about it would make it go away. Sure it was a weird thought, but you think of weird things when your tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room with a menacing, and somewhat if not completely insane kidnapper hovering above you.

"Yes, but I want to make you sweat a little. Think about how I'm going to do it, and how long you have left." _Yep, complete physco…Just great…_Jesse continues wriggling as he thought this, and about how true it was. He was truly stuck with a madman, and he WOULD be thinking about everything that could be done in whatever span of time he had left, and than how that span would end. _Wonderful, now the last moments of my life will be spent with THIS creep…My day just keeps getting better and better. First I nearly have a heart attack about having to **actually **go surfing, than I fall off the damn board, and after I fall, I nearly drown because this weirdo is kidnapping me…Wait, how exactly DID he kidnap me? _By the time Jesse came out of his musings, Walker was gone and he was left alone in his 40's like kidnaper's holding cell.

_Okay, what do I do now? Actually knowing **where **I was would be a great help. Than getting out of these ropes would be an even BIGGER help. _Turning his head as much as he possibly could, Jesse attempted to see how well put together the knot was that kept him bound to this God forsaken chair. Seeing that there was mostly likely no way of getting out of them without a knife, Jesse began to wonder exactly how he was going to get out. _Damn, should have watched more episodes of McGyver. He could get himself out using nothing but the shirt on his back. Hmmm, maybe…Nah, I wouldn't know what to do with it even if I DID manage to get it off. _ Deciding that there was no other option outside of trying to untangle himself from the ropes, Jesse continued to squirm in the chair.

* * *

"Okay guys, check over there. You never know what might show up." Said Steve, pointing to his left to show where part of his team should look for evidence for the mysterious disappearance of Dr. Jesse Travis. The hours seemed endless as he searched the beach end to end. His eyes clearly portrayed the worry he felt in the pit of his stomach, and both Mark and Amanda knew what he was going threw.

Turning around, Steve spotted one of his uniformed officers walking toward them and he jogged over to him, eager to find out what he had learned. "Devin, have any of the hospitals admitted anyone with Dr. Travis' description?"

The young officer shook his head. "No Sir."

Steve shook his head, once again combing the beach with his eyes in hopes of spotting his missing friend. "Alright. Go join Park and Rigens." Devin nodded and jogged over to his companions as Steve made his way over to his father.

"No luck dad. None of the hospitals admitted anyone fitting Jesse's description."

Mark sighed and, just like his son a few seconds ago, scanned the surface of the water.

* * *

Again, sorry it's so short. Writers blocks sucks! Well, please tell me what you think, and thanks for bearing with me everyone! I know it's hard having to wait months on end for just one short chapter. Sorry again, and I hope you liked it! 


End file.
